christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dingleborder
Welcome Hi, welcome to Christmas Specials Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:JACK5555 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Scarecroe (Talk) 22:27, August 6, 2009 Debate on your blog page I have an idea for your first entry for your blog page. Howe about a debate with JeremyCreek about Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer? We'll post a link on the front page to it, and you can state why you hate it, and Jeremy can explain why he likes it. Do you think this is a good idea? I'll contact Jeremy with my proposal as well. Mouseinphilly 3:27 AM US EST Dec 26 2009. :Yeah, that sounds great! But you have the order wrong :P I like it and he hates it. Jack5555 00:06, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Christmas Special of the Week Great idea. We could start it in say July when the weather is hot and the Heat Miser takes over. Mouseinphilly 12:42 PM US EST Dec 28 2009. Off topic: "Holiday Specials Wikia" Would you be willing to join a new Wikia based on other holidays related specials outside Christmas (Valentine's Day, Easter, Halloween) that I hope to create in 2010 or later? Let me know ASAP. Thanks. Mouseinphilly 1:36 AM US EST Jan 19 2010 :I did a special front page today for the 4th of July here in the USA. I even put a quote in there you might like. Mouseinphilly 11:46 AM US EDT June 29 2010. DVD releases Good idea! We'll start it in September. Mouseinphilly 1:30 PMM US EDT June 22 2010. Early 2010 Schedule arrived Yup, the early vestiages of the 2010 Christmas movie and specials schedule has arrived thanks to some interwebs searching. The first listings comes from the "It's a Wonderful Movie" blogsite. Just wanted to give you a heads up! Mouseinphilly 12:55 AM US EDT Sept 25 2010. :In the words of Dora the Explorer, De nada. Mouseinphilly 9:40 PM US EDT Sept 25 2010 ::I made it so only those registered with Wikia can change, add, edit and format the page. Mouseinphilly 10:08 PM US EDT Sept 25 2010. E-Mailing Networks You can also check the Futon Critic website, but e-mailing the nets is always a good idea. Mouseinphilly 12:17 AM US EDT Oct 22 2010 Countdown Clock Sorry, I can't figure it out. We may need a super mod to do this. Mouseinphilly 9:03 PM US EDT Nov 3 2010 Edit 2010 Christmas Special and Movie Schedule Hi. I'm zube6024 and I absolutely LOVE christmas. And I thank whoever created this website. But I have a problem. I went over to 2010 Christmas Special and Movie Schedule and I saw that some things weren't completely filled out and done well so I wanted to edit them. But when I went to edit it, it said that you had locked it. So I was wondering if you could please lift the ban or if you could please finish it. Thanks. P.S. I love the Countdown Clock Idea. :) Zube6024 01:00, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hi Jack! Thanks for your note. You and Jeremy are doing a great job keeping this wiki updated and alive this season, so I think it's a good idea for you to be admins. Merry Christmas! -- Danny (talk) 17:44, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :you're kidding, right? oh well i guess i owe JC & Jack great job doing CS Wiki but i was thinking JC can take care of CS for himself (or me) sinice there are other Christmas Specialss wre broadcast in Canada too, i was thinking you should update the calender for nexy year (which is 2011). Of Coruse, YTV, TELETOON & Nick (Canada) has broadcast rights for those specials (that incude CBC). why? beacause none of CS weren't listed in Canada just beacause there's always airs in US.So please, update it, thx HisteriaFan17 18:46, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for a great page. Contact me anytime with anything i can do to help! Classicchristmas 16:21, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Did You Know Hello, Jack. I want to tell you something. Did you know that every Christmas special and movie such as Thomas' Christmas Party takes place in winter? Well, I think there's some Christmas movies and specials takes place besides winter? I think they take place in summer according to the Wiggles' DVD: "Yule Be Wiggling". --Dcelano 4:08 (UTC) Bureaucrat status Sure, thanks for asking! It's great to see you back for another Christmas season. :) -- Danny (talk) 00:46, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome! That's the Christmas spirit. I feel more merry already. -- Danny (talk) 04:01, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Jack Thanks for the words of encouragement. I did tell JeremyCreek about the Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade special times. However, it looks like we're in for no NBA hoops on Christmas Day as talks broke down again. Mouseinphilly 6:04 PM US EST November 8 2011 Not a Bright Idea So, um, whose idea was it to change the color to dark gray with white lettering on the source editing pages? I liked white with black lettering myself, so can we change to back, please? Mouseinphilly 8:25 PM US EST Nov 25 2011. Christmas in Japan?! Something Odd's Going On Around Here I think this episode may be a fraud. I don't think the episode it covers even exists--unless its for April Fool's? Gojirob 03:12, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I would like to know how to get the movie "Christmas Tree (1996 TV)" on DVD or VHS and if so are there a French version? Attached is the link to the page about this film. Thank you in advance http://christmas-specials.wikia.com/wiki/The_Christmas_Tree_(1996_film ) Andrea Doria Belgium ddfapd@hotmail.com Alvin and the Chipmunks Film Should we consider the Alvin and the Chipmunks film a Christmas special? A large portion of it takes place around Christmas after all. When there's no cops around, anything's legal! (talk) 00:23, December 16, 2014 (UTC)